Diskussion:7. Kapitel: Die unheimliche Stimme
In den neueren Ausgaben heißt es wörtlich....Und dann hatte ich noch einen Schneckenausbruch über einem Wappenschild für Besondere Verdienste um die Schule.....--im Original..And the I had another slug attack all over a Special Award for Services to the School... LG --Ayla 18:59, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Es leben die verschiedenen Ausgaben. Bei mir steht auf Seite 127 "... über einen Pokal für besondere Verdienste." Wie war nochmal die Seite mit den abweichenden Ausgaben?--StephenMS 20:35, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :ja Stephen, das ist die alte Auflage, da heißt es noch Pokal, später dann Wappenschild! LG --Ayla 20:46, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :: meinst du den Gurkensalat von den Experts??--Ayla 20:49, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Nein unsere Seite Nachträgliche Änderungen.--StephenMS 21:05, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) In den alten Auflagen vonHP2/ Kap 13 ( als sie das Tagebuch von Riddle finden und Ron ihn "kennt") spricht Ron von der Medaille, die er ungefähr 100 mal geputzt hat, weil er die Schnecken darüber gespuckt hat. In den neueren Auflagen heißt es .. Filch hat mich bei den Strafarbeiten den Schild ungefähr 50 mal polieren lassen ...( im Original: Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention....), wobei das englische shield ( bedeutet auf deutsch lt. LEO Abfangschirm, Abschirmung, Schutzschild oder ähnliches) , hier mit dem deutschen Schild (Wappenschild) übersetzt wurde, was eigentlich falsch ist---lt. LEO heißt Wappenschild auf englisch Escutcheon. Das verstehe jetzt wer will *schulterzuck* --Ayla 20:46, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich vermute, dass es sich um eine Art Wanderpokal handelt, auf dem der Name des ausgezeichneten Schülers mit einem Schild, evtl. auch mit Hauswappen angebracht wird. Wenn es eine reine Auszeichnung für den Schüler gewesen wäre, dann hätte der Schüler sicher diese Auszeichnung für sich behalten und nach der Schule mitgenommen. Bei einem Wanderpokal würde dieser natürlich in der Schule bleiben. Aber das ist Theoriefindung.--StephenMS 20:56, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) UNd jetzt hast Du mir schon 2-mal meine Bearbeitung kaputt gemacht, weil Du schneller gespeichert hast. :jetzt habe ich alles "neu" machen müssen *grins* --Ayla 21:02, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) @ Stephen, du wirst recht haben, aber es ist kein Pokal, sondern eine (Gedenk-) Tafel, auf der die Schüler per (Namens)- Schild eingetragen werden, das macht Sinn. ;-) --Ayla 21:10, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) @ Aragog, das wäre wohl eine Übersetzungskritik wert. Erst Pokal, dann Wappenschild und in "Wirklichkeit" eine Gedenktafel, oder??--Ayla 21:18, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) @ Ayla, Vorsicht, reine Theoriefindung von uns. Da müsste Rowling schon selber sagen was sie meinte. Eine Art Ehrentafel scheint auch mir am wahrscheinlichsten, aber "award" läßt alle Möglichkeiten offen. Nur die fast willkürlich schnwankende Übersetzung in den Bücher ist zu kritisieren. Eindeutig falsch ist keine von ihnen.--StephenMS 22:03, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Die Übersetzungskritik ist eindeutig fällig! Das mit dem Wanderpokal scheint insofern unwahrscheinlich, weil Riddles Name darauf zu finden war, und beim Alter der Schule dürfte der Wanderpokal inzwischen von Namen übersät sein, zumindest wenn es häufiger besonders verdienstvolle Schülerinnen und Schüler in Hogwarts gab. Aragog 15:47, 10. Mär. 2009 (CET)